Jango Fett: Hunt Or Be Hunted
by Jango Fett 101
Summary: Years after Jango's acceptance to be cloned, Dooku has a task for him, hunt down and kill Kit Fisto, a problem to the Septarists. But he himself has a bounty on his own head of 1 million credits. All bounty hunters in the galaxy will be looking for him...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometime between Episode I and Episode II…

The former Jedi tossed aside each blaster bolt easily. As she advanced on her quarry, she held both lightsabers at the ready, but this bounty hunter had a surprise…

With a rocket launched from Jango Fett's wrist, Komari Vosa hit the ground. Critically injured, not dead, the dying Vosa sensed something, something that Jango Fett couldn't…

As Jango aimed his blaster for the final shot, Vosa was choked to death by an unseen force.

"Congratulations, bounty hunter" said a mysterious man.

Jango immediately responded by aiming his weapon at the new threat, but eventually lowered his gun.

"Tyranus" said Fett

"I'm impressed, not many can take down one trained in the Jedi arts, especially one trained by me"

"Komori Vosa was once an excellent pupil, but she ended up becoming a liability…"

"I'll collect the reward now" Said Fett

"Of course, of course, 5 million was it? Or much more, if you'll come with me to Kamino, to be cloned"

"You want to clone me? What makes you think I'd be interested?"

"A chance at immortality, a chance to pass on your ways to an army crafted in your image, they will be perfect warriors, like you…"

"I'll accept your offer Tyranus, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want the first clone for myself"

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"You might…"

"Very well, consider it done, we have a deal Jango Fett"

"Deal"


	2. The HoloDisk

9 Years Later…

"Dad!..Dad!"

"What Boba?" replied Jango, as he entered the main room in their Kamino apartment.

"There's a holo-disk for you, Taun We delivered it just then"

Jango already knew who it would be… and sure enough Count Dooku's image appeared above the holo-disk.

"Jango, I have another job for you"

Jango rolled his eye's, he'd just gotten back from a previous job.

"My master has requested that you hunt down and kill Kit Fisto, a Jedi on the council"

Jango noticed that Boba was listening with interest, and sent him to his room before continuing the holo-disk.

"Kit Fisto and a team of 2 other Jedi have been tasked by the council to search the Wild Space Region for the Sith. An unknown Jedi was killed in a lightsaber duel in the Wild Space Region and has aroused suspicions."

Jango hardly felt interested in his new job…

"I know because I myself killed that Jedi to protect the location of Kamino and the clone army, but my plans back fired…"

"Spies have told me the day the Jedi will be coming to Kamino, they will be there in 3 days"

"I need you kill them all with any means necessary, if they report to the council about our clone army, our plans on starting the Clone Wars will be destroyed"

"I myself will be arriving in 3 days to check on you"

Jango felt annoyed… Can't Dooku give him a job without checking up on him, he thought.

"Fisto and the 2 other Jedi, whose names I do not know are all masters so be carefull…"

The holo-disk ended.

Jango sat down and thought. Boba carefully spied from his room and seeing that the holo-disk was over, crept out of his room.

"Something wrong?" he asked to his "father"

Jango looked at his son, but gave nothing away from his facial expression.

"I've just received a new job from Tyrannus, you'll need to stay with Taun We for a few days"

Boba looked troubled. And angered.

"You've only just gotten back from a previous job though…"

Jango ignored him and told Boba to grab what he wanted to take to Taun We's and soon enough he was gone.

Although the Jedi weren't going to arrive for a couple of days he needed time to prepare…

But one question bothered Jango, how could he kill a team of Jedi without arousing suspicions from the council?

* * *

"The planet Houche is clear" Said Kit Fisto to Mace Windu, who was at the Jedi Council listening to Fisto's transmission.

"Very well" said Mace

"How many more planets do you have left?" asked Mace.

" Just 4: Almania, Cattamascar, Trian and Kamino" Replied Fisto

"Good, report back to me when the job is done"

Mace's face left the screen.

Kit turned to Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar.

"Which planet is the closest?" he asked

"Trian and then Kamino"…


	3. Inspection

"Well, it looks like Trian is all clear"

"Good" Replied Mace, who was sitting in his chair on the high council.

"Open minded and careful, you must be, or search these planets properly, you won't"

"Yes Master Yoda" Replied Kit, who was sitting in his Jedi Star Fighter with Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar, watching the stars go by.

"Are you approaching your next planet?" Asked Mace

"Yes, we should be there on Kamino in a few minutes" Said Aayla

"Report back when your finished" Said Mace

"Yes Master"

Mace Windu's image slowly began to fade.

* * *

The Jedi team landed on one of Kamino's landing platforms, putting their hoods on to stop the rain even though it didn't do much.

Kit, Aayla and Agen entered the hallway of Tipoca City and saw strange slim alien like figures walking around. One of them began to walk to them. The Jedi removed their hoods, showing their faces.

"Greetings, I am Taun We"

"Hello Taun We, we wish to speak with your leader" Said Agen

"Lama Su?" Said Taun We

"Your Jedi aren't you?"

"Yes, the Jedi Council has requested an inspection of this planet" Said Kit

"Of coarse, I'll be delighted to take you to Lama Su"

* * *

Jango could see the Jedi with Taun We from the hallway he stood in. He had to do something before they discovered the army.

The Jedi weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow! Some spies Dooku had hired…

Jango guessed that Taun We was taking them to Lama Su.

This was bad...

* * *

"Lama Su's office is over here" Said Taun We

"Thankyou Taun We" Replied Kit

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them, stopping them.

"Ah yes, this is Jan-"

"Zenco Marti" Jango cut in, it was the fastest thing he could think of

Taun We looked at Jango with curiosity, but eventually played along.

"Zenco here is a resident on Kamino" Taun We said

"If you like, I can take them to Lama Su" Said Jango

"Sure" Said Taun We before bowing to the Jedi and walking away

"Follow Me" Said Jango to the Jedi.

Jango led the Jedi **past** Lama Su's office and further down the hallways. He eventually arrived at a hallway were no one else was in sight. Slowly he turned to the Jedi, holding a thermal detonator. The Jedi immediately ignited their sabers. Jango threw it at the ground and ran. The blast knocked all the Jedi over. As they painfully got up, Jango was gone

"What is going on!" Yelled Fisto

Aayla and Agen looked at each other in disbelief.

"Theres something here someone doesn't want us to find…" Aayla finally said.

"Lets head back to the ship and report to the council" Kit Said

* * *

As the Jedi approached their ship, an armoured warrior stood in front of them…waiting

All 3 Jedi ignited their sabers and began to block incoming blaster fire. Jango kept one step ahead of them, jetpacking to a high platform and raining blaster fire onto them.

"Incoming is too heavy" Yelled Kit to Aayla and Agen, but they had no time to respond.

Jango launched 4 wrist rockets at Agen, only 3 were deflected. The 4th exploded on the ground near Agen's feet. Agen was knocked out from the blast…

"Agen!" Screamed Kit

Jango jetpacked back to the ground to be hit by a deflected blaster bolt. Jango got up and fired a tranquilizer dart into Aayla's neck before being force pushed off the edge of the platform by Kit.

As Jango fell toward the raging sea, he employed his jetpack and hovered above the water surface.

Aayla collapsed and Kit dragged both Jedi into the Starfighter and immediately took off.

* * *

"Have you inspected Kamino?" Asked Mace upon seeing Kit in the hologram

"And…are Aayla and Agen sleeping?"

"Yes, we've inspected Kamino and no their not sleeping"…


	4. Dooku's Transmission

Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar stood before the Jedi High Council, explaining what happened on Kamino.

"He just suddenly attacked us without reason…" Explained Kit Fisto to Yoda

"A hidden motive, he must have, if attacked you by your ship, he did" Said Yoda

"Maybe he didn't want us to leave Kamino?" Suggested Agen Kolar

"Did you get a name?" Asked Mace Windu

"He called himself Zenco Marti, but I think it's a false name" Said Aayla

"I agree" Replied Yoda

"Should we send Jedi reinforcements?" Suggested Kit

"No, if this warrior took on all 3 of you and injured 2 of you its not worth the risk sending more Jedi to be inured as well…" Said Mace

"We could place a bounty on his head and let other bounty hunters do our work for us"

"But we don't even know his "real" name" Said Agen

"His armour…" Said Kit

"It was special armour that I have not seen very often"

"It had an antenna sticking out of the top of a domed shape mask, on the mask it had various markings and lines"

"We should look this up in The Jedi Archives and find the race of this warrior" Said Mace

"Yes Master" Replied Kit

Kit, Aayla and Agen bowed and left the room.

* * *

Just hours after his encounter with the Jedi, Jango is sitting in his apartment deep in thought.

He knew he had failed…the Jedi had escaped and surely reported his attack to the council. He guessed more reinforcement Jedi were on the way…

Count Dooku would surely report in to see how it all went. He is not going to be pleased…

* * *

Inside The Jedi Archives, Kit Fisto searched the description of the warrior he saw. It came up with a race of people called Mandalorians. After doing more research on Mandalorians, Kit was sure it matched the warrior he battled.

Later, he alone returned to the High Council with his findings.

"I am sure the warrior was a Mandalorian" Said Kit

"These pictures match the armour of the warrior"

"Is it enough info to place a bounty on his head?" Asked Mace to Yoda

"Time, we do not have, place a bounty as soon as possible, we must" Replied Yoda

"How much should it be?" Said Kit

"1 Million Credits" Replied Yoda

"Dead or alive?" Asked Kit

"Dead…" Said Yoda

"Its settled then…" Said Mace

* * *

After making a snack, Jango Fett awaited the transmission of Count Dooku in his Kamino apartment, and sure enough it came.

"Jango" Said Dooku

"Yes?" Replied Jango

"How did your brush with the Jedi go?" Said Dooku in a curious voice.

"I battled them"

"And?" Said Dooku

"…And they escaped"

"What!" Said Dooku angrily

"Do u realise how much you have jeopardised my plans for the Clone Wars!"

"I tried, I could have used some of those special ARC Troopers to help me…" Said Jango

"I suspected u might fail…giving you Clone Troopers to assist you would only make things worse if they escaped" Said Dooku

"The Jedi will be definitely onto us… I will report to my master about your failure" Said Dooku as his image faded.

Well, that didn't go too bad, Jango thought.

Someone suddenly knocked on Jango's door. He stood up to answer it and opened the door to find himself looking down the barrel of a blaster. He immediately jumped back as the Bounty Hunter shot, barely missing Jango's Head.

The Bounty Hunter continued to shoot at Jango, missing by centimetres. Jango dived for his room and shut the door. He quickly grabbed his Westars and slowly opened the door. He shot the Bounty Hunter square in the head, killing him.

"What a mess…" Jango muttered to himself.

After dragging the body out of his apartment and dumping it off the edge of the platform into the raging sea, he sat down and examined the hunters blaster.

"What a crap blaster" He thought

One question dawned on him, why would a Bounty Hunter be after him?


End file.
